En el pasado
by lovelyx27
Summary: La décima y sus guardianes se van al pasado por la bazooka de su guardiana del trueno y les lleva donde se encuentra Vongola primo. Como reaccionara Primo al saber que su descendiente es una mujer?, que harán las guardianas al saber que poco a poco le van tomando cariño a la primera generación?...Primera GeneracionxFemDecimaGeneracion
1. Chapter 1

**_Autora: Antes que nada katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a akira-sensei _**

**_Lily: ¡Bien!, espero que le guste la historia, antes que nada esto es Primera Generación x Fem! Décima Generación_**

**_Autora: Aparecerá unos Occ, por petición de una amiga que me mando hacer este fic, bueno no les interrumpo y espero que le guste *es mi primer fic sin yaoi xD *_**

-.-

-Vongola Décima, conocido como Sawada Tsunayuki estaba tan feliz por que hoy era un día especial, para ella y sus guardianes, sin papeleo, sin peleas, que más podría pedir la décima-

-Que bien, hoy ni Kyuuri ni Mukuri están peleando - dijo con un tono feliz la castaña, mientras que su tutor solo podía sonreír sádicamente-

-Eso es lo que tu crees Dame-Tsuna - dijo el ex-arcobaleno, mientras que su estudiante estaba algo confusa-

-A que te refieres Reborn, que hiciste - Dijo con un tono de miedo, a decir verdad cuando su tutor sonreía de esa manera, es por que algo había hecho-

-Antes que nada Dame-Tsuna, hoy llegara Daiki no? -

-¡Sí!, a decir verdad aun me cuesta creerlo que un hitman como el sea mi guardián de la noche -

-Hm... Hiciste que Mukuri estuviera a la mafia y también a Kyuuri, no me sorprende que el no esté -

-Lo sé pero Reborn no te diste cuenta que Kyuuri este mucho tiempo con Daiki, a decir ellos dos se conocieron desde pequeños pero...-

-Celoso que Daiki no te de tanta atención- sonrió burlonamente el Hitman-

-No es eso u_u, a Daiki lo tomo como un hermano menor -

-Bueno basta de charlas iré a ver como esta Yuni -La castaña solo pudo asentir, mientras salia al jardín de los vongola, a decir verdad todo era muy pacifico y eso le gustaba, poco a poco sus guardianes iba llegando al jardín también -

-¡Chicos! -Grito la castaña al ver como sus guardianes venían-

-Aun no llego Daiki - dijo su guardiana de la tormenta, conocida como Gokudera Hayako -

-Kufufufufu, Oh vamos... Hayako el debe estar regresando en 3...2...1...-

-Jefa... - Grito un chico, Daiki era el único hombre guardián de la Familia Vongola, sus ojos era de color verdes, mientras que sus cabellos de color castaño oscuro, era un perfecta combinación para ese tal joven. Daiki era un buen cocinero y no solo eso también un gran dibujante -

-Daiki - Grito la décima, mientras que las demás guardianas le daba la bienvenida-

-Hm...-

-Eh...eso me dirás Kyuuri que mala eres- dijo el oji verde con tono triste -

-Todos estaban feliz charlando de sus pasados, pero de la nada llego Layla (Disculpen pero no tuve tanta imaginación para poner el nombre para Femlambo u_u), que se tropezó y de la nada saco una bazooka que cayó para ellos-

-Cuidado Layla - Gritaron todos -

-En la Primera Generación de los Vongola-

-Giotto no crees que es muy precipitado - dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y sus ojos de color dorados -

-Tienes razón Yuri, pero debería hacer eso - Ahorita todo los guardianes estaba presente en la mansión vongola, planificando un baile que llevara a cabo el próximo mes-

-No te preocupes yo hare la comida - dijo feliz la ojidorada, mientras que los demás asintieron-

-Tsk y que hará el mocoso ese - señalo a lampo, mientras que el solo bostezaba con sueño -

-Maaa Maaa G, podemos hacer que lampo de las invitaciones- Dijo un pelinegro feliz y tratando de calmar a su compañero-

-Hm...herbívoros-

-Nufufufufu por que no hacemos que lampo de las invitaciones a los jefes importantes - dijo con una sonrisa sádica el guardián de la niebla-

-Giotto... Giotto - grito varias G, pero el rubio solo podía mirar varias veces toda la sala -

-Que pasa Giotto - dijo Knuckle, mientras que su mejor amigo solo miraba nerviosamente –

-Algo malo va pa…- no pudo terminar la frase, por que delante de ellos apareció un humo de color rosa-

-Teme por qué tendrías que lanzar eso –

-Eh…no fue mi culpa dile algo Nee-sama-

-Maa Maaa no era su intención, se había resbalado eso era todo-

-Por hacer tanto ruido malditos herbívoros kamikorosu-

-Kufufufufu veo que alondra-chan quiere jugar –

-No peleen recuerden que la jefa se amargara-

-Basta no peleen por favor-

-El humo fue desaparición poco a poco mostrando un montón de chicas y un chico de cabellos castaño, mientras que la chicas estaba en algo en shock y la primera generación vongola también, era ver su versión femenina y no solo eso, un cierto rubio cenizo tenia cierto interés por la pelinegra –

-Primo…- dijo en un susurro la castaña algo nervioso, esto no era debería estar pasando-

-Notas del Autora-

_**Autora: Lalalala*Cantando uta prince-sama 2000%***_

_**Lili: mientras que nuestra autora sigue cantando, espero que le haya gustado la pequeña historia a decir verdad a qui se los dejare los nombre de la décima generación de los vongola, para que no se confunda-**_

_**Nombre: Sawada Tsunayuki**_

_**Edad: 19 años**_

_**Vongola: Jefa de la Décima Generación de los Vongola**_

_**Caja de arma: Natsu, un lindo **_**_león_**

**_Nombre: Hibari Kyuuri_**

**_Edad: 19 años _**

**_Vongola: Guardiana de la nube_**

**_Caja de arma: Roll, un puerco espín_**

**_Nombre: Rokudo Mukuri_**

**_Edad: 19 años_**

**_Vongola: Guardiana de la niebla_**

**_Caja de arma: Mukuroowl, un búho (supongo que sera así u.u)_**

**_Nombre: Dokuro Chrome_**

**_Edad: 19 años_**

**_Vongola: Guardián de la niebla (acá chrome es hombre)_**

**_Caja de arma: También a Mukuroowl_**

**_Nombre: Daiki Minamoto_**

**_Edad: 20 años_**

**_Vongola: Guardián de la noche _**

**_Caja de arma: Yoru, un conejo con alas sus ojos son de color rojo (Bueno mi imaginación me dice eso y yoru por que significa noche)_**

**_Nombre: Gokudera Hayako_**

**_Edad: 19 años_**

**_Vongola: Mano derecha de la jefa/ Guardiana de la tormenta_**

**_Caja de arma: Uri, un gato _**

**_Nombre: Yamamoto Tomoko_**

**_Edad: 19 años _**

**_Vongola: Guardiana de la lluvia_**

**_Caja de arma: Un pero y una alondra; Kojiro y Jiro_**

**_Nombre: Bovino Layla_**

**_Edad: 16 años_**

**_Vongola: Guardiana del trueno_**

**_Caja de arma: Un toro ( No me acuerdo su nombre, lo siento T-T)_**

**_Nombre: _****Sasagawa Riku**

**Edad: 19 años **

**Vongola: Guardiana del sol**

**Caja de arma: un canguro... y ... no se su nombre los prometo que lo buscare u_u **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora: Gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz TT-TT, se que los confundí diciendo que daiki era el único hombre es que no sabia si poner chrome como mujer o hombre y bueno, lo siento por haberlos confundido.**_

_**Lili: Tsk tenias que ser tu, bueno también si Daiki es mayor y Tsunayuki lo toma como menor, es que antes ellos se llevaban muy bien y bueno eso veremos en los capítulos, por que tsunayuki lo toma como hermano menor n.n ya que si no seria spolier -**_

_**Autora: Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece a akira-sensei, quiero una segunda temporada QwQ...**_

_**Lili: Bueno no le interrumpimos más espero que le guste el segundo capitulo! **_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

-El humo fue desaparición poco a poco mostrando un montón de chicas y un chico de cabellos castaño, mientras que la chicas estaba en algo en shock y la primera generación vongola también, era ver su versión femenina y no solo eso, un cierto rubio cenizo tenia cierto interés por la pelinegra –

-Primo…- dijo en un susurro la castaña algo nerviosa, esto no era debería estar pasando-

-¿eh? - fue lo único que dijo Primo Vongola-

-¡Quien diablos son ustedes! -Grito un pelirrojo mientras sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a la décima-

-¡Como te atreves! - Una alvina saco unas bombas y miro con odio al pelirrojo-

-Cálmate G/Hayako - dijeron lo dos cielos, mientras se miraban ellos mismo-

-Malditos herbívoros los morderé a todos hasta la muerte por hacer tanto ruido- Dijo una pelinegra mientras sacaba sus tonfas y estaba apunto de atacar-

-¿Herbívoros?, eso debería decir yo herbívora - dijo un rubio cenizo, mientras sacaba de su abrigo unas esposas-

-Cálmate Alaude/Kyuuri - dijieron los guardianes de la noche-

-Kufufufu vamos alondra-chan déjame ayudarte - Dijo una peliazul, mientras de la nada aparecía un tridente y miraba cierto odio hacia el primer guardián de la niebla-

-_A decir verdad Kyuuri y Mukuri se llevaban algo bien, pero Mukuri tenia una fuerte amistad con Tsunayuki y Hayako, solo que le encantaba molestar a la alondra-chan, toda la primera generación estaba en shock no sabia que hacer, pero la intuición de Giotto le decía que no era malas personas, al contrario era buenas personas y debía cuidarlas -_

-Maa maa sera mejor conversar G/Hayako - dijieron lo dos guardianes de la lluvia mientras soltaba una risita para que se tranquilicen-

-Cálmense - Dijeron los cielos, mientras que su guardianes solo pudieron gruñir molesto-

-Primo Vongola, disculpa por el comportamiento de mis guardianes a decir verdad nosotros venimos del futuro -Fue directa la cielo, no tenia caso de mentirle ya que Primo tenia su super Intuición-

-¿Futuro? - Dijeron la primera generación, "En el futuro hay maquina del tiempo o que?" esos fueron los pensamientos de la primera generación-

-Si - Dijo la castaña, a decir verdad no podía revelar de que familia era por que crearía una pelea, por que seguramente por ser mujeres pensarían que eran débiles-

- Ya veo - fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio-

-Que te parece si nos presentamos - Dijeron lo dos cielos-

-No sera mejor nosotros - Otra vuela el rubio y la castaña dijieron la misma palabras, mientras que su guardián de la nube y el trueno se estaba amargando-

-¡Basta Nee-sama! sera mejor que se presente ellos primeros - Hizo un puchero la guardiana del trueno, que el peli verde le pareció algo linda pero luego lo negó, ellos eran plebeyos no se podía juntar con ellos-

-Bueno yo soy Vongola Primo, pero llámeme Giotto - sonrió el cielo, mientras miraba a sus guardianes y ellos solo pudieron suspirar-

-Guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de Giotto, mi nombre es G - dijo el pelirrojo, mientras gruñía algo molesto-

-Guardián de la lluvia, Asari Ugetsu - Sonrió el japones -

-Guardián de la nube , Alaude -

-Nufufufufu, Guardián de la niebla, Daemon Spade - dijo el ilusionista, mientras miraba sadicamente a las mujeres y Mukuri le devolvía con la mirada-

-Guardián del Sol, Knuckle -

-Guardiana de la noche, Yuri Lawliet - Sonrió la castaña mientras miraba a su jefe y luego a las chicas, le daba cierto interés ese chico de cabellos de color caoba -

-Are are, Guardián del trueno, Lampo - dijo un peli verde algo aburrido-

-La castaña solo pudo asentir y sonreirle, a decir ya los conocía a todos por la ceremonia de sucesión que hicieron ellas -

-¿Antes que nada de que familia son? - dijo el rubio con cierto interés-

-Eh, bueno - la castaña no sabia que decir, pero de la nada alguien había hablado-

-Somo de Vongola de la décima generación ¡Extremo! - Todos se palmearon mentalmente, por saber que Riku había estropeado todo, la primera generación no sabia que decir -

-Ya veo- El rubio le mando una mirada fría para que nadie hablara y todos solo pudieron suspirar, como podían ser que Vongola tuvieran líder a una mujer o ese hombre sera el líder-

-Se que están decepcionado por ser mujeres pero no nos crea débiles primo, a decir verdad solo entre para proteger a mi familia - dijo con una determinación la castaña y el rubio solo asintió, tal vez alguien podía seguir sus ideales después de todo -

-Bueno mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayuki, tengo 19 años soy la actual décima vongola - sonrió la castaña y los demás asintieron por que tenia un parentesco con Giotto, sus cabellos castaños llegaban hasta su cadera, a decir verdad todo lo que tenia ella era muy hermosa y más al saber esos lindos ojos de color castaño que mostraba su inocencia-

- Gokudera Hayako, 19 años, guardiana de la tormenta- Dijo la alvina, sus cabellos llegaban hasta sus hombros era algo ondulado a decir verdad era muy hermosa -

-Yamamoto Tomoko, 19 años , Guardiana de la lluvia, Hayako-chan deberías sonreír al menos - Dijo con una sonrisa una pelinegra muy hermosa, tenia sus cabellos sujetado con una cola sus ojos castaños, era una hermosa mujer -

-Sasagawa Riku, 19 años, Guardiana del sol - La alvina también sonriendo, pero esta vez no dijo extremo como era una mujer madura y no quería hacerle enojar a Kyuuri por tanto ruido, sus cabellos era algo largos y sus ojos castaños, también era morena y a decir verdad era una chica muy energética y muy linda -

- Daiki Minamoto, 20 años , Guardián de la noche - solo pudo decir en modo frió, para que no digan que su familia era algo débil-

-Bovino Layla, 16 años , Guardiana del trueno - La pelinegra tenia sus cabellos largos pero no le llegaba a la cadera eran algo ondulado, dijo con un tono aburrido-

- Rokudo Mukuri, 19 años , Guardiana de la niebla -La peliazul tenia sus cabellos largos claro que lo tenia suelto y sus ojos bicolores era muy linda -

-Hm...- Dijo la pelinegra, que todos se quedaron en shock, tenia un cierto pareció con Alaude-

-¿Hm? no es una repuesta, vamos debes decir tu nombre completo Alondra-chan - Soltó una risita la guardiana de la niebla mientras recibía una mirada fría de la pelinegra-

-¡Vamos! - Dijo la castaña con sus ojitos de cachorro, que su guardiana de la nube no pudo más y solo pudo suspirar y asentir, mientras que el rubio cenizo se sentía ansioso y no sabia porque, poco a poco el guardián de la noche se daba cuenta de algunas cosas-

-Hibari Kyuuri, 19 años, Guardiana de la nube herbívoros - la pelinegra tenia sus cabellos lacios pasando el hombro, era una linda japonesa y más al saber que sus ojos azules le hacia ver temida y linda a la vez-

-¿Eh? herbívoros - dijo con un tono de risa, mientras que la pelinegra le manda una mirada fría y de la nada saco sus tonfas - ¡Kamikorosu!-

-Espera Kyuuri - Dijo la castaña, al saber como la pelinegra peleaba contra el guardián de la nube de le primera generación, el rubio cenizo se emociono tanto al saber la rapidez de la pelinegra, ahora tendría una contrincante muy fuerte y eso le excitaba mucho, mientras sacaba sus esposas, ya le pondría esto fin, pero iba a jugar un poco, pero lo que no se espero fue que alguien le había puesto una espada en el cuello -

-Atrévete a tocarla y morirás - dijo el oji verde, conoció como Daiki -

-Lo mismo te digo - de la nada la castaña también tenia una espada en el cuello de Daiki y el solo pudo gruñir molesto -

-¡Yuri! ¡Daiki! - dijieron los cielos al saber como sus dos guardianes de la noche estaba ahí luchando, mientras que los guardianes de la primera generación veían lo rápido que era ese chico, ni que decir de la japonesa no se quedaba atrás-

-¡Basta! - de la nada Tsunayuki fingió llorar y eso se percato los guardianes y fueron donde ella -

-Alaude, Yuri - dijo un susurro el rubio al saber si estaba sonrió al saber que ningún de ellos estaban heridos -

- Discúlpense, ¡Kyuuri! ¡Daiki! - los dos guardianes miraron con enojo, pero luego suspiraron-

-Lo siento - dijo con voz alta el Guardián de la noche, mientras que la pelinegra aun no sabia si hacerlo o no-

-Lo siento - dijo un susurro, que eso aprovecho el rubio cenizo y sonrió burlonamente-

-No la escuche - dijo divertido el rubio cenizo, mientras lo demás miraron con odio hacia el rubio, excepto Tsunayuki-

-¡Es que este tipo es sordo, dije lo siento maldito herbívoro! - dijo la pelinegra algo molesta por la humillación del estúpido herbívoro, pero recibió un abrazo-

-No te preocupes Kyuuri -sonrió el Guardián de la noche mientras abrazaba a la guardiana de la nube y ella no hacia nada, mientras que un rubio cenizo y la ojidorada estaban totalmente celosa-

-¡Lo siento mucho Giotto-san! - dijo la castaña, mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír a su descendiente, a decir verdad era muy hermosa -

-No te preocupes Tsuna - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Je! gane la apuesta - dijo un pelinegro, mientras sonreía burlonamente a su contrincante-

-¡Kora! usted hizo trampa - dijo un rubio-

-¿Yo? - Dijo inocente el ex-arcobaleno del sol-

-Si, usted empujo a Layla para que fueran al pasado no?-

-Para nada, no tienes ni siquiera pruebas -Sonrió burlonamente, mientras que el rubio solo suspiraba por su estupidez debía tomarle foto-

-el rubio suspiro y le dio el dinero, mientras que el pelinegro sonrió sadicamente y le dijo- Si tienes razón, pero bueno que se puede hacer -

-¡Kora! lo sabia-

-Pero ahora que ellos están en el pasado, espero que ayuden mucho a primo-

-A que te refieres ¡Kora! - no entendía nada el rubio-

-A decir verdad después de la derrota de Daemon, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno ellas irán a detener la muerte de elena y salvar unas cuantas familias y regresaran sanas y salvas-

-Pero que harás con el papeleo ¡kora! -

-No te preocupes le hice trabajar tan duro a Dame-Tsuna, todo lo que se amaneció era el papeleo de dos meses - sonrió burlonamente el ex-arcobaleno y el rubio solo pudo darle un escalofrió-

-¡Kora! usted es muy malo - dijo el rubio, mientras se iba - espero que este haciendo lo correcto reborn-

-Y lo haré, aunque cambie el pasado y el presente, no importa. Así no deberé favores a Dame-Enma- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro, mientras iba a visitar a su sobrina Yuni-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_Autora: -haciendo sus tareas de la escuela -_**

**_Lili: -suspira- Espero que le haya gustado el segundo capitulo, a decir verdad que favores le debia reborn a enma?, por que Alaude y Yuri están celosos?, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? xD... les dejo con las dudas ...-_**

**_Autora: - haciendo sus tareas - ¡Moo! quiero jugar un ratito-_**

**_Lili: No puedes recuerdas que mañana tienes examen de Fisica-_**

**_Autora: ¡Que! - se pone a terminar sus tareas-_**

**_Lili: u_u pobrecita, gracias por sus reviews Himesamy, Lynette Vongola di Hibari, CassGoto y Kathsuriel04 bye bye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Autora: ¡Mina! a qui les dejo con el tercer capitulo, aun que este con trabajos de la escuela solo publicare cada dos dias o seguido u.u lo siento, como estoy acabando el año me dejan exámenes, tareas, proyectos etc, etc. _**

**_Lili: ¡Pero no se preocupen si o si acabaremos este fic!_**

**_Autora: Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece a akira sensei._**

**_Lili: Gracias por sus reviews Ariasu-sama y Himesamy, Himesamy leí tu comentario y ¡no te preocupes haré un especial de ellos dos! te lo prometo, no les interrumpo más y espero que le guste este capitulo_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el capitulo anterior-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_-¡Lo siento mucho Giotto-san! - dijo la castaña, mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír a su descendiente, a decir verdad era muy hermosa -_

_-No te preocupes Tsuna - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo de ahora-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_CAPITULO III: KYUURI Y ALAUDE_**

-Entonce por que no dicen sus edades o es que acaso son tan viejos - la pelinegra conocida como Layla, estaba a punto de reírse y se estaba conteniendo, la décima generación estaba soltó unas cuantas risitas y eso no le agrado para nada a un pelirrojo-

-¡Teme! ¡Estúpida mujer! - Grito con furia el guardián de la tormenta -

-G el vocabulario - dijo el rubio con un suspiro por el comportamiento de su guardián- Bueno Yo, Asari, G y Knuckle tenemos 21 años, Alaude y Daemon tiene 22 años, Lampo tiene 17 años y Yuri tiene 19 años - dijo con una sonrisa el primer cielo-

-Bueno que les parece si le damos un recorrido por toda la mansión claro uno tendrá un tutor con quien ir - la castaña entendió a lo que se refería, el primer cielo quería para que se llevaran tan bien, así que la castaña solo pude sonreír y más "_Como me lo espera de primo-san_" -

-Mientras tanto el rubio _" Por que si me voy en manada, Alaude me esposara hasta la muerte y peleara con Daemon o con Kyuuri-san y eso seria más papeleo, no quiero TT-TT"_ -

-¡Bien! ¡Me parece una excelente idea! - Dijo la castaña, mientras miraba a sus guardianas y ellas a regañadientas asentía y miro a su guardián de la noche, solo pudo suspirar-

-¡Excelente! - dijo el rubio algo feliz por la compresión de su descendiente - G ira con Hayako, Asari con Tomoko, Lampo con Layla, Knuckle con Riku, Daemon con Mukuri, Alaude con Kyuuri y Yuri con Daiki -

-¡No! - Fue la repuesta negativa de la guardiana de la nube y mientras que Mukuri solo pudo soltar su típica risa-

-Kufufufufu oh vamos primo no me dejaras ir con ese maldito pervertido - dijo cierto odio mukuri, ella aun no se olvidaba que el bastardo de Daemon le había poseído su cuerpo-

-Nufufufufu no me interesa las mujeres como tu, prefiero a la más dulce -

-Cállate Cabeza de melón - Daemon se quedo callado, mientras que Alaude y la primera generación solo podían sonreír y soltar unas risita, a decir verdad no era tan malo tener una versión femenina de Daemon-

-¡Esta bien, me parece una excelente idea jefa! - Dijo un oji verde, mientras sonreía a la castaña, pero fue detenido por que alguien le había tocado su brazo, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, Daiki al ver quien era, solo pudo regañarse mentalmente, después de todo no podía dejar que el maldito rubio lastimara a su preciada hermana y hablamos de ¡Kyuuri! -

-Kyuuri - dijo un susurro, mientras que la pelinegra solo podía desviar su rostro algo molesta-

-Entonce vamos - dijieron la primera generación, cada uno se fue con su pareja, mientras que en la sala solo se quedo Alaude, Yuri, Daiki y Kyuuri-

-Silencio incomodo por parte de los cuatros-

-Daiki no? - el castaño solo pudo asentir, mientras le regala una sonrisa dulce y eso le hizo sonrojar la ojidorada- b-bueno que te parece si le enseño los lugares-

-La pelinegra miraba con odio hacia la castaña le tenia odio, a decir verdad era muy posesiva con su hermano y no le agrado para nada que ellos vayan solos por la mansión -

-Hm...- el castaño estuvo pensando un poco y luego miro a la pelinegra- quieres que vaya con ella Kyuuri,estarás bien? - dijo en un susurro, que fue escuchada por la pelinegra, mientras ella gruñía molesta a decir verdad quería decirle que ¡no!, pero esta Tsunayuki ella se amargaría si no le hacia caso y más al verla llorar, ella no soportaba eso- esta bien ven pronto - fueron las palabras de susurro, mientras que el castaño miro algo amargo-

-Esta bien Yuri vamos- Pero antes le miro fríamente al guardián de la nube y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra- Cuídate Kyuuri - el castaño comenzó caminar rápido, ya quería terminar el recorrido, la ojidorada solo pudo sentirse algo celoso y no sabia porque?, así que poco a poco caminaba-

-¡Rápido Herbívoro! ¡muévete, no tengo tiempo! - Dijo la pelinegra algo amargo y eso se dio cuenta el rubio cenizo y solo pudo mirarla-

-Tienes celos que Yuri fue con el y tu no? - dijo el rubio cenizo, mientras recibía una mirada fría de parte de la pelinegra, así que había acertado, aunque el rubio cenizo no sabia por que se sentía tan enfadado -

-La pelinegra solo pudo ocultar su enojo, pronto iría darle una lección a la guardiana de la noche, si le hacia algo malo a daiki -

-El rubio cenizo fue algo lento y no sabia porque, el odia la multitudes y principalmente de la chicas, solo aceptaba a Yuri y Elena a nadie más, pero esa pelinegra hacia que le mostrara su lado más blando y no sabia porque, acaso sera lo que los herbívoros dicen el "Amor"-

-La pelinegra no tenia cierto interés sobre ese herbívoro rubio, aun le debía una pelea antes, en la ceremonia de sucesión no peleo con ella y eso le amargo mucho, ahora estaba más preocupada por otra cosa, ella no se daba cuenta de la miradas que recibía de parte del rubio cenizo, parece que esa era su "Inocencia" después de todo ella jamás se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenia Décimo Cavallone -

-El rubio cenizo tampoco se dio cuenta que miraba mucho hacia esa pelinegra, le había mostrado el cuarto de invitados, la cocina, la biblioteca, el despacho de primo y otras cosas más a decir verdad quería pasar más tiempo con ella-

-Eso era todo no? - dijo la pelinegra a punto de irse y buscar a Daiki, pero alguien le había agarrado su muñeca-

-Tan especial es esa persona -

-No te importa - la pelinegra dijo de manera fría, intentando zafarse pero no podía, veo que las historias era cierta, puede ser que el sea el guardián más fuerte-

-El rubio no sabia que hacer, se iba a ir ella y todo por buscar a ese herbívoro, que tenia el que no tenia yo?, se pregunto entonces, ahí recién entero, el un carnívoro se había enamorado de esa japonesa "Ella es mía", fue su ultimo pensamiento, mientras agarraba con delicadeza su mano y la atraía hacia el -

-La pelinegra se amargo por la cercanía, ella solo dejaba a tres personas, la primera era Tsunayuki, la segunda era Riku y por ultimo Daiki, nadie más le permitía romper su privacidad, toda amarga y hecha una fiera solo pudo darle una patada en el estomago, que fue detenido por el guardián de la nube, ella solo pudo gruñir molesta, pero de la nada se escucho un grito-

-¡CUIDADO! ¡Ah! - La pelinegra no sabia que hacer y fue donde habían gritado, también el rubio cenizo, iba a esposar hasta la muerte, aquel que se había atrevido gritar tan fuerte y la única oportunidad que le apareció ya no estaba -

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Autora: Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo!**_

_**Lili: ¡Fue demasiado corto!**_

_**Autora: Gomene, pero la próxima lo hago larga n.n no se preocupen**_

_**Lili: -suspira-**_

_**Autora: bueno espero que le haya gustado, a decir verdad no tuve tanta imaginación como iba a terminar, quería que alaude la besara, pero lo deseche por que alaude era un carnívoro y también Kyuuri ella no se podía dejar dominar tan fácilmente-**_

_**Lili: ¡Tienes razón! **_

_**Autora: Bueno Bye bye~, espero sus reviews, gracias a los comentaron me hacen tan feliz **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autora: Mina-san, lo siento por no actualizar a qui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, a decir verdad mi profesora de Fisica me dejo un proyecto, tuve que amanecerse todo eso QwQ**_

_**Lili: Katekyo hitman reborn ! no nos pertenece, pertenece akira-sensei**_

_**Autora: Y más que tengo que enseñar a mi sobrina de 8 años *w*, pero bueno u.u**_

_**Lili: ¡ no le interrumpo más espero que le guste el capitulo-**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-El rubio y la castaña estaban caminando tranquilamente-

-Y como es vongola de futuro? - dijo el rubio sonriendo, claro que la castaña se sorprendió por la pregunta-

-Va muy bien, seguimos sus ideales Giotto-san - sonrió la castaña, mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba-

-Ya veo, por cierto me dio cierta curiosidad esa caja que llevas - el rubio señalo la caja que llevaba en su cadera la castaña, mientras ella sonreia-

-Es mi caja de arma-

-¿Caja de arma? - exclamo el rubio algo sorprendido-

-Si, mira - de la nada saco su anillo del cielo, prendió su llama y puso en su caja, mientras que salia un león con llamas del cielo-

-¡Gao! - grito el león-

-Su nombre es Natsu, es mi pequeño compañero - la castaña cargo el león y lo abrazo, a decir verdad la castaña amaba a los leones y gatos eran tan lindos -

-El rubio solo pudo sonreír, su super intuición le decía que el león era una buen animal, mientras que el rubio, le mostraba todos, dormitorios, cocina, bibliotecas, etc, etc y por ultimo el jardín de los vongola-

-Wow - exclamo la castaña - este es mi lugar favorito Giotto-san - dijo la castaña al entrar al jardín enorme, mientras se sentaba y el león jugaba por ahí-

-El mio también - susurro el rubio, mientras se sentaba a su costado, mientras sonreía a la castaña y se sonrojaba un poco-

-Giotto-san por cierto, nosotras queremos ayudarle en todo lo que podamos, por que seria injusto estar aquí sin hacer nada - la castaña puso sus ojitos de cachorro para que aceptara, sabia perfectamente que el rubio no iba aceptar, por que ellas eran invitadas, pero tampoco iban estar sin hacer nada-

-E-Esta bien - Tartamudeo el rubio, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojo, poco a poco el rubio se acerco, claro que Tsuna nunca se dio cuenta-

-Por cierto que es Daiki-san para ti, tsuna? - dijo el rubio un poco celoso y ala vez curioso, por que desde que llegaron la castaña no le quitaba un ojo encima, como decirlo algo sobre protectora-

-Bueno Daiki es como un hermano menor, a decir verdad te preguntaras porque? ,si el es mayor y yo menor - la castaña suspiro algo feliz, a decir verdad debía tener cuidado por que su super intuición le ayudaba mucho a primo- Daiki lo conozco desde pequeño cuando tenia 6 años, a esa edad conocí a Tomoko, Riku, Kyoko , Haru y Kyuuri. A decir verdad me sorprendí bastante al saber que Daiki y Kyuuri eran hermanos, siempre daiki me protegió aun más en la batallas de los varias-

-¿Varias? -

-Si, son el grupo independiente de asesino de los vongola, a decir verdad yo no era la única para heredar vongola, había otro candidato más y era Xanxus, el también quería ser el Décimo Vongola, pero los anillos le rechazaron por que su determinación no era correcta, todos las chicas y daiki estuvieron lastimado y todo por mi culpa, a si que me dije yo misma que los protegería, Daiki sufrió mucho desde corta edad aun no se sabe porque, y Kyuuri no quiere decir nada. Poco a poco Daiki se fue cerrando y odiaba a todo que se le acercara, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido, Daiki es como un niño frágil Giotto-san -

-¿Niño frágil? - dijo el rubio confundido-

- El sufrió mucho, protegió con su vida a Kyuuri y eso ella se lo agradece, tubo problemas con sus padres y como le dije Giotto-san el se encerró, quería yo saber la verdad, entonce el me dijo que sus padres... - la castaña se detenido a decir algo más, a decir verdad prometió a su familia de no decir sobre su pasados, pero sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás- querían vender a su hermana, y su hermana era kyuuri. Luego hubo un accidente donde sus padres murieron y dejaron huérfanos a Daiki y Kyuuri, a Daiki le afecto mucho. Y bueno desde ahora siempre le protegí a Daiki, no dejo que ninguna persona le haga daño, a decir verdad fueron tres veces que lo dañaron, la primera como le dije era que querían vender a su hermana, la segunda la muerte de sus padres y la tercera que su primer amor jugara con el y lo desechara -

-El rubio se quedo callado, no sabia cuanto había sufrió el guardián de la décima generación- lo siento...-

-No te preocupes a decir verdad, puedo confiar en usted Giotto-san - sonrió la castaña algo triste-

-Pero tu guardián es muy fuerte -

-¡Si!, a decir verdad el fue entrenado por el arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fon que para Daiki y Kyuuri son como unos padres -

-Ya veo, este mes haremos un baile Vongola, tsuna espero que nos ayude mucho - sonrió el rubio, mientras que la castaña sonrió dulcemente y le agradeció-

-Pero ahora que recuerdo los cocinera no esta, así que me preguntaba si ustedes podrían cocinar, ya que les dio el día libre entonce al día siguiente me dice G que esta mes sera el baile - sonrió algo torpe el rubio, mientras la castaña se le escapaba una risita a decir verdad ella también paso lo mismo-

-¡Claro! ¡ Kyuuri y Daiki son los mejores cocinero, a decir verdad a ellos le salen la comida exquisita ! - el rubio solo asintió, la castaña le iba a preguntar algo -

-¡CUIDADO! ¡AH! - de la nada se escucharon gritos-

-Esos gritos son de ...- dijo la castaña, corriendo rápidamente donde provenía los Gritos, también Giotto su super intucion le decía que algo malo iba a suceder-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_Autora: les traigo la pobre historia de Daiki QwQ..._  
**

**_Lili: ¡ Asi se nos olvidaba en la foto de perfil supongo!_**

**_Autora: Soy nueva no me maten y supongo que sera perfil, ven una imagen no?, ese es Daiki y Yuri a que no son lindos? -w-_**

**_Lili: Sera mejor que hagas tu proyecto de ingles-_**

**_Autora ¡Nooo! ¡El curso que más odio QwQ! ¡ Adiós espero que disfrutaran el 4 capitulo, bye bye~!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Autora: Me confundí de capitulo lo siento mucho_**

**_Lili: Tenias que hacer tu u_u_**

**_Autora: Mañana actualizo esto, no me di cuenta XD asi que como estaba leyendo la "odisea" por que mañana tengo examen de literatura _**

**_Lili: Sigue estudiando_**

**_Autora: Les prometo que mañana sub capítulos en en el pasado gomene QwQ_**

**_Lili: -suspira- eso es todo bye bye_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Autora: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdón pero mi tarea, como estoy en la escuela y termine ante ayer! ¡Gomenasai! .U _**

**_Lili: -suspira-_**

**_Autora: No me dejaban los profesores me dejaban exámenes, proyector, etc _**

**_Lili: Disculpen por la demora y no le molestamos más u.u_**

**_Autora: Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece akira-sensei_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_-_**"Por que ami" - dijo mentalmente Mukuri, al saber como la cabeza de melón le mostraba toda la mansión vongola-

-Nufufufufu como es vongola en el futuro? - dijo el ojiazul, mientras la ojirojo solo rodeaba los ojos, estaba enojada ya que el antes había poseído su cuerpo y lastimo a Tsunayuki-

-Solo puedo decir que vongola es fuerte y Tsunayuki sigue los ideales de Giotto-san, no te puedo decir más por que eso alteraría la historia - dijo con un suspiro la ilusionista -

-Y por que te uniste con Sawada Tsunayuki?, a decir verdad eres un chica fuerte -

-Por que ella me ayudo mucho y también le debo mucho a Daiki y Hayako - mientras caminaban y conversaban, el ojiazul tenia cierto interés por la ilusionista no debía negar que era fuerte y temida, también era linda y lo bueno no se dejaba dominar por nadie, si solo fuera bondadosa como su amada elena-

-"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hayako" la peliazul seguía caminando pensando como su mejor amiga, si estaría bien? -

-El peliazul veía como la ojirojo suspiraba cada rato-

-Nufufufufu si tanto te incomoda que te enseñe debes decírmelo?

-Kufufufufu al fin te diste cuenta cabeza de melón-

-¡Que dijiste cabeza de piña! - Dijo molesto Daemon

-Mukuri al escuchar ese apodo que le puso la alondra-chan, se sintió tan enojado que saco su tridente y apunto a Daemon- Date por muerto - pero recordar las palabras de su jefa, solo suspiro y se dirijo hacia otro lado-

-Oya~ no sabia que mis insultos te afectaba - dijo algo preocupado Daemon, el era un caballero de la familia aristocracia no debía faltar el respeto a una mujer-

-La Ilusionista camino dos pasos y se dio la vuelta sacando su lengua- Para nada lo hago por Tsunayuki, si ella se entera se amargara y cuando se amarga es muy temible- luego siguió su camino pero alguien había agarrado su muñeca-

-A veces me pasa con Primo, Nufufufufu lo siento por el insulto - dijo arrepentido Daemon, la ilusionista se sorprendió por la disculpa de su enemigo y solo chasqueo la lengua-

-Esta bien Daemon - dijo seria la ojirojo, no quería llevarse de maravillas con el, lo odiaba por utilizar su cuerpo, y también a la estúpida de elena ya que ella tenia la culpa si tan solo fuera fuerte eso no hubiera pasado y no hubieran lastimado a Dokuro-

- Daemon se sintió algo feliz, al saber como la ilusionista se abría poco a poco y más al saber que le llamo su nombre, no sabia como explicar esa felicidad, pero algo se olvidaba Daemon pero no le dio importancia, ese alguien era Elena-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_Autora: Que les pareció? bonito no? okey no -.-, a decir verdad iba a poner que Daemon besara a Mukuri , pero lo deseche aun es muy pronto uwú no se preocupen muy pronto verán lo melosos que son_**

**_Lili: lo que me preocupa es Elena? que hará al respecto?_**

**_Autora: shhhh no les diré por que seria Spolier_**

**_Lili: u_u_**

**_Autora: Les diré como comienza..._**

**_ 1.- Es Alaude y Kyuuri_****_  
_**

**_2.- Es Giotto y Tsunayuki _**

**_3.- Es Daemon y Mukuri_**

**_4.- Es G y Hayako_**

**_5.- Es Asari y Tomoko_**

**_6.- Es Knuckle y Riku ; Lampo y Layla_**

**_7.- Es Daiki y Yuri_**

**_Autora: Así comienza los capítulos ahora terminamos con Daemon y Mukuri, ahorita subo la de G y Hayako!_**

**_Lili: Gracias por sus reviews bye bye~ _**


End file.
